


Женщины из стали

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Стих
Kudos: 2





	Женщины из стали

А в Беларуси женщины из стали –  
Осанка их в бою закалена,  
И на колени встать их не заставят  
Ни пули, ни гранаты, ни войска.

Красивые, спокойные, прямые –  
Они бесстрашно на врага идут.  
И несгибаемые, будто ледяные,  
Толпу собою мягко подтолкнут.

А в Беларуси – женщины из стали.  
И с гордою решимостью в глазах  
Она за вечер миру показали,  
Что значит сила и величие в сердцах.  



End file.
